Together Down an Icy Road
by Mega Absol
Summary: It all started when 12-year-old Elsa managed to sneak out of the castle. She never thought it would lead to this. Follow Elsa through the challenges of growing up, family issues, romance, and dealing with a whole new world.


**_A/N: So I'm back with this new fanfiction, the idea came to me and I love writing pokémon crossovers. I have already started chapter two and I am also in the process of editing Dire Wolves. Anyway, I do not own Elsa, Queen Iduna, Anna, or Glaceon. Enjoy._**

She had finally done it. Elsa managed to sneak out of the house without her parents noticing. It was a lot easier than she thought it would be, even though most of the staff stayed away from her she still had guards watching her every step. Even so they made sure to keep a safe distance from her, it was no secret why. They were scared of her, the maids, the chefs, the guards, her own parents were scared of her. Scared that she would unintentionally hurt them just like Anna. Sometimes even she was scared of herself, she was able to strike fear into men three times her weight and size. Elsa felt absolutely horrible after the incident with her sister, especially after her father seperated them. So she worked hard everyday to accept and control her magic. That was why she neer had time for her sister, not because she didn't love spending time with her, she needed to have control before anything. It was truly difficult to hear her little sister knocking on her door almost everyday only asking her if they could play. Elsa would always answer in a cold voice, "Go away, Anna." hoping to keep her away the next day. But it never worked.

At the moment she was trudging through the cold snow, not that she noticed, looking for just an ounce of freedom. The castle was spaceous and had room for the whole kingdom to come, but somehow it felt sufficating. Once she made it into the woods she'd be alone, divided from society and their rules and connected to the earth and its creatures. In the midst of the forest is where Elsa had decided to relax her body as she sat on the soft soil. Every intake of breath smelled like something earthy and cold. At that moment she felt like nothing could disturb her, not even the strange whirling sound above her head.

Although the sound didn't even faze her, the weight of a random animal falling into her lap made her crack her eyelids open. The size of her eye balls went from squinted to almost bulging, she had never seen an animal like this ever not even in the various books she read. It was gorgeous, it was a light blue-ish color with dark blue rhombus' on its back, with the same dark blue at the end of its tail, feet, and the tips of the bang-like things on its head.

Whatever it was, it was obviously hurt. Every breath it took was shallow like there wasn't going to be a next, a animal dying in her arms was one of her worst nightmares. It was noticably warm, scaring the young girl even more than the original fall did. She remembered when Anna had that horrible fever, no one knew that she used her powers to cool her down. After checking to make sure no one was watching she wrapped the small creature in her dress coat and started her almost-run home. No one could know about this, her father had a strict no animals policy. She never understood why, but also never agrued him, he was her father after all.

As quietly as she could, Elsa stepped into the house and silently clpsed the door. She stopped and listened to make sure no one was there to catch her, not one sound. With light feet, she tip-toed up the stairs, she was almost there. Her room was directly at the end of the hallway, what she had forgotten was that she had to pass her father's study first. All she could do was pray that he wasn't there, but of course, like her other prayers, it was completely ignored.

"Elsa." She stopped cold, he wasn't looking at her but it would only take a second for his to turn his head slightly and see what she was hiding.

"Yes, Father?" Elsa knew the key to lying, she needed to keep her voice leveled. If not, it raises suspicion which would lead to her father discovering her little secret.

"Where were you? I hope you weren't looking for Anna." His once warm comforting voice was now cold and empty. She knew that he would never forgive her for what she did, she had a hard time forgiving herself. Despite what she did she was still his daughter, his little monster as he used to call her. At a young age she loved that she had a cute pet name from her dad, but as she aged she understood the true meaning behind his words.

"Of course not, Father." She kept her head bowed as she was taught, but mostly checking to see if the animal was still breathing. "I just wanted to stretch my legs a bit."

"Yes well, next time stretch your legs in your room. We're doing this for your own safety, Elsa." He said in a dismissive tone.

Elsa sighed as she continued her trip to her room, she wouldn't be able to count how many times she's heard that on her hands and toes. Everything was supposed to be for her own good, but she never believed it. They just wanted to protect their pure baby girl from the monster who hurt her all those years ago. The moment she was in her bed room all the tension left her body as she was surrounded by the cool air in her room. With haste she placed her new patient on her bed, it was already looking better than it was outside. Maybe it was colder in her room, she would never notice since she rarely felt the cold at all.

"Do you like that?" Her voice was a soft whisper, the same way her mother used to talk to her whenever she was sick.

"Gla." It cried out in a barely-there voice in what seemed like agreement.

"I'll make it colder for you." Elsa took a deep breath, she needed to focus. Sometimes she still had problem controlling the temperature, creating ice and snow was no problem, but the temperature usually happened when she was upset. The air grew crisper and her breath became much more visible and the small creature did look a little better, it even opened its eyes.

"Gla?" Its head sat up a little and its eyes darted around the unfamiliar setting rapidly with detectable panic settling in.

"Hey, its okay." A small gloved hand reached out to touch it but quickly retracted, it probably wasn't a good idea to touch a wild, startled animal. "I'm Elsa." It still looked confused and there wasn't a doubt in her mind that if it had the energy it would be growling at her. "I found you in the forest sick so I brought you back to my room to take care of you." It seemed to be understanding what she was saying but Elsa couldn't be sure exactly.

"Glac." It placed its head back on the pillow, apparently placated by her answer. The sick creature kept its body still slightly tense, on edge just in case Elsa wasn't exactly what she told it.

"I wonder where you came from." Elsa said mostly to herself but also to her new acquantice. "I don't even know what you are."

"Glaceon!" It cried out softly, just loud enough for her to hear. She froze and stared back at it. Was that its name? Glaceon? Maybe it could understand her, it would have to if it answered her.

"So your name is Glaceon?" It gently nodded its head in answer.

She smiled at it, this was exciting. She had never hid anything from her parents before and this was huge. She knew if they ever found out she be in huge trouble, but for some reason that only made her want to keep Glaceon even more. Maybe they could even be friends, they both obviously liked snow and the cold. Sadly enough, that was they only thing Elsa knew about Glaceon. She didn't know what it ate, what it needed, or anything, she couldn't even tell if it was a boy or a girl. She would definitely have to check the library for something, but it was going to have to wait until after Glaceon got better.

A knock at the door startled her out of her thoughts. Her eyes darted over to Glaceon who looked equally panicked at the thought of someone seeing it. Elsa felt stupid, how could she forget that it was dinner time. Since she wasn't allowed to wonder the house, the bravest maid would always bring her whatever was for dinner. She did the only thing she could think of, she threw the blanket on top of her patient before cracking the door just enough to grab the plate and cup.

"Can you bring me up some fresh fruit please?" The maid nodded before scurrying away, Glaceon would have to eat something. Eating and drinking liquids was an important part of getting better, even if it was already looking ten times better than when she found it.

It was definitely an interesting night for both of them. Glaceon had all out refused to eat the fruit the maid brought up at first and it took an hour of coaxing to figure out that it wanted Elsa to put some snow on it. After that she had to nearly force water down it's throat after it started to sound worse and worse. It was almost as if Glaceon had wanted to be as difficult as possible. However, after that it was smooth sailing for the rest of the night. Elsa nearly talked its ears off, but no one could blame her. For the last five years she had no one to talk to besides her cold, distant parents and the scared staff. It wasn't long until the new-founded friends were dozing off together, snuggled closely under her blanket.

It took days for Glaceon to get better, but everyday it got a little more color and it would move around a little more. The two ice lovers bonded more than Elsa had originally thought and was glad her new best friend was getting better. She even showed it her most prized possession, her Anna doll that was custom made for her a long time ago. When the two sisters were seperated they agreed that she would get the Anna doll while her little sister would keep the Elsa doll. And every night, while the two cuddled together, Elsa would fall asleep with a little smile on her face.

The plantinum blonde scrunched up the bridge of her nose as something poked her face. As if it was all those years ago her first thought was Anna, but then she remembered. She hadn't seen Anna in half a decade, there was no way that could be her. One of her bright blue eyes peaked open and met the excited face of her new friend, Glaceon. Elsa smiled back as she stretched her body, it was looking back to almost perfect health.

"Are you feeling better, Glaceon?" It cried out happily and nuzzled her cheek, causing her to giggle. Elsa couldn't remember the last time she laughed, actually laughed or smiled. Without her sister in her life, the word seemed bland and colorless, but now everything was bright and new. "Great! Breakfast should be here within the hour and then I have to practice my magic, but after that we can play."

The small mammal tilted its head, like a confused puppy, at the word magic. Where it came from humans couldn't do magic, did that mean the young girl wasn't human? She definitely looked and felt human, but this was a new world so everything could be totally different. Glaceon would just have to wait. Breakfast, like dinner, was a bowl of fruit that Glaceon had never seen or tasted before kept cold by the temperature in the room.

After breakfast Glaceon was buzzing with excitement to see the magic that the young girl said she would do. Except it didn't happen as soon as they were done, no, Elsa sat and meditated for half an hour.

In her state of meditation nothing could bother her, no noise or unwanted thought would come in. Not until today, that day was different something Elsa had never heard of had happened before. It was almost like a vision, she had been transported to another world. She saw a cute, young girl, around her age, with black clips in her blonde hair and a small blue animal with a large mouth and sharp teeth waving goodbye to an elderly woman. This was yet another animal that she had never seen or heard of. She didn't understand what or why she was seeing this girl. Who was she? She wasn't anyone important to Elsa, or at least not yet.

As quickly as she was brought into the vision she was brought out of it with a feeling of dizziness. Her legs collasped under her as she tried to stand up, forcing her back to the ground. The snow-loving animal quickly ran to her side, using its body to help her up.

"Thank you." Elsa said, her voice barely above a whisper. "How about we skip the magic today and sneak outside?"

Although Glaceon was still hesitant about her health, it was pretty excited to go back outside. It wanted to be able to see the world it was staying for an undetermined amount of time. If Elsa, had been thinking straight she would've realized what time it was, she would've realized that everyday at this time someone would come knocking at her door. Expect she was still thinking about the girl from her vision, so she walked out of room door almost running straight into the one person she lived to avoid.

"Elsa!" A familiar melodic voice shook Elsa out of her stupor. She couldn't belive that Anna was standing right in front of her, but not the same Anna from 5 years ago. This Anna had matured a little, she was now ten years old.

"A-Anna?" The blonde managed to choke out, she had meesed up real bad. "W-What are you doing here?" Of course, she already knew what she was doing her.

Out of pure shock of seeing her sister, Anna threw her arms around her neck and pulled her into a hug. Her body was still cool, just as Anna remembered. Elsa was tense, this was different she hadn't had any form of affection from a human in longer than she'd care to admit. Her sister had seemingly refused to let go of her as of she would disappear the second she did, which was highly possible. As much as Elsa feared that she would hurt her sister again she couldn't bring herself to deny her one hug. Their bodies seemed to melt into each other, relishing in the contrast of their warm and cold temperatures.

"I've missed you so much." Anna whispered into the neck of her older sister.

"I've missed you as well, but you should get going." Elsa never expected it to hurt this much, pushing her sister away was like pulling her heart out of her chest.

"W-What?" Her heart broke as she saw the shattered spirit in the redhead's eyes. She was definitely a monster.

"Father wouldn't be pleased if he saw us together." Elsa stated formally, "wouldn't be pleased" was an understatement. Last time he caught her near Anna's room he yelled at her for what seemed like a lifetime.

"I don't care how father would feel! I want-" Anna stopped and a look a confusion came over her face. Elsa didn't have to ask what she was looking at because she felt it. Glaceon, probably worrying about what was taking her so long, came out of the room unknowingly revealing itself Anna. "What is that?"

"N-Nothing." As discreetly as possible she pushed her foot against her friend forcing Glaceon back into the room. She could only pray that Anna would just forget what she saw.

"Just another thing for you to hide from me, huh?" The almost complete redhead scoffed before walking away. This wasn't exactly how Elsa pictured their reunion but it was good to see her nonetheless.

"Anna!" Please don't go. She forced herself to choke back the words. The younger sister stopped, her body still tense with anger. "I-It was nice to see you." She only nodded before retreating back into her room.

Elsa sighed heavily as she made her way back into the room. Maybe her father was right, she wasn't good for Anna. She would only hurt her in the end, again. Across the room Glaceon eyed her carefully, unbeknowest to the young girl her emotions were causing small frost crystals to appear around the room. It had to be the magic she had spoke of earlier.

"I wish that I could leave." The silence was broken with those small words. "Somewhere that I wouldn't have to worry about things like this. Somewhere where I could be free all the time." That was what perked the small ice mammal's ears. Glaceon knew a somewhere that sounded perfect for Elsa.

"Glac! Glaceon! Gla-glac!" Glaceon jumped around excitedly tried to explain that it knew where to go. It was also proud to say that a ghost of a smile was seen on her face as she watched.

"Are you saying that you know a place like that?" He nodded so fast the young girl was scared that he was gonna snap his neck. "Please take me to it."

Glaceon stopped his excited movements and actually looked at Elsa. She was obviously desperate to leave, also she wasn't going anywhere in that dress. He gently tugged on the dress, careful not to tear the probably expensive fabric, and shook is head no. After noticing the confused look on her face Glaceon repeated nudged the closet with his head.

"You want me to change!" She replied, happy she was finally able to understand what her friend was trying to say.

She opened the closet and the few draws of her dresser and let him raid her clothes. Meanwhile, Elsa moved to her desk because there was something she needed to do. On a piece of paper she wrote everything she ever want to say to Anna on it, leaving out no small details. After this she would be gone forever and her sister deserved to know the truth. Of course everything froze when there was a knock at the door.

"Elsa?" It was her mother, her mother who, although wasn't as loving as a mother should be, still cared about Elsa and her health. That caused her to just randomly drop in on her oldest daughter every once and a while.

"J-Just a moment, Mother." In a panic, Elsa stuffed the letter down her dress but there was nothing she could do about the clothes layingnon her floor from Glaceon. She just pushed him in the closet and begged him to be quiet.

"Yes, Mother?" She swung the door open quickly, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay, Elsa? I haven't seen you sneak out today like you usually do." Despite what was coming out of her mouth, there was something else obviously on her mind, but Elsa managed to ignore that because she was in shock, her mother knew but never said anything to her or her father.

"I-I just wasn't in the mood today." She replied lamely, diverting her eyes from the warm brown eyes.

"May I come in?"

"S-Sure." The ice-powered girl moved out of the way, hoping that this conversation wouldn't drag on too long. She didn't know how long Glaceon would sit quietly in the closet. As soon as the sound of the door closing echoed in the room her mother turned around and just stared at her.

"Well?" The young girl's face setting in confusion. Well, what? "Don't look at me like that, Elsa. I know everything that comes in and out of this castle, now show it to me."

Elsa knew exactly what she meant. She thought she had been so careful, how did she find out? Everyone would always joke about the queen having eyes everywhere but who knew that they were being serious? Feeling disappointed in her sloppiness, Elsa dragged her feet over to the closet and let Glaceon out. His feeling of elation due to being released was quickly turned into caution as he spotted the woman sitting on Elsa's bed.

"It's okay, this is my mother, Queen of Arendelle." The almost-white haired girl explained almost silently, scratching his fur soothingly. She didn't want to admit it but she wasn't completely sure everything was okay. Her mother's intentions weren't exactly clear.

"So this is what you've been hiding." The queen picked up the tense bodied mammal and placed it in her lap, scratching just as Elsa had done a moment ago. "What is it?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I found it outsde and hurt about a week ago. It told me that its name is Glaceon."

"Glaceon? It can speak?" Iduna looked down on ir curiously, continuing to stroke it.

"Yes, but it can only say its name."

"Glaceon!" He cried out, further proving Elsa's point. The queen just nodded, the lack of emotion in her eyes was definitely surprising. Her daughter nearly jumped out of her skin the first time she heard Glaceon speak.

"Well, let's finish getting you packed." Jaw dropped, Elsa couldn't even think of anything to say. She had just decided to leave not even half an hour ago, her mother must've bugged her room. There was no other way. "Don't give me that look."

Packing was a silent affair, neither parties knowing exactly what to say. Elsa thought she heard an ocassional sniff come from her mother, but it couldn't be true, not after how they treated her.

"Here put these on." Queen Iduna handed 12-year-old Princess Elsa a pile of clothing that Glaceon had picked out based on what it knew on where they were going.

There was a pair of denim pants given to her from a foreigner from North America as a present for her twelfth birthday, a long sleeved white shirt, a sleeveless jean jacket, and her favorite blue sneakers. The mother smiled fondly at her daughter in her new, casual attire. Elsa smiled down at her new outfit, much more comfortable and form fitting than her dresses. Of course her father would have a cow if he ever saw her in anything but one of her dresses.

She had everything she needed, her outfit was changed, her backpack was filled, and Anna's letter had been carefully placed under her door. Together the mom, the child, and the unknown mammal snuck out of the castle and back into the forest. Wherever they were headed it was much further than Elsa had ever been. It took quite a bit of time to get there, while Queen Iduna was much better at climbing than anyone would ever know, she still struggled some with the cold.

"Wow, you're really good at climbing."

"Yes, I loved to climb as a child that is until I met your father." A dark look passed over the queen's face, a look Elsa had never seen before.

"W-What happened after you met Father?"

"I... changed. I was no longer a free spirit, everything I had once loved to do was seen as un-ladylike. I could no longer allowed to climb, or practice my archery, or ride on my horse. Whenever I tried I faced the wrath of society and your father along with his family." The queen kept her stoney expression, choosing not to let her daughter see her true emotions. That isn't how she wanted their last adventure to be.

"That sounds terrible! Why did you marry him?" The young girl's face twisted in disgust toward her father, of course he put her mother in a box just like he did to his own daughters.

"It was for the greater good, Elsa. Do you know that we still argue about it to this day?" A rueful smile slid onto her face, their last arguement was one of the worst, horrible words were said and things were thrown.

"But you guys always seem so happy?" Elsa whispered, everything she had ever believed was turning into a lie.

"People only let others see what they want them to, Elsa. It's an important thing for you to know." There was a beat of silence while Elsa considered if she should voice her actual question.

"Mother, do you love him?"

"To be absolutely honest, no. I was actually in love with someone elsa before I was engaged to him but our love was seen as disgusting and unnatural."

"There's no such thing as unnatural love!" Elsa quickly yelled. "All love is the same, it's all love."

"If only the world was more like you." Iduna laughed almost sardonically to herself.

Their journey came to screeching halt as Glaceon stopped, refusing to move another inch. His eyes glazed over and his fur stood on edge like tiny icicles, every call to him was unheard.

"Glaceon!" It cried to the sky, in a flash of bright light a portal open not even two feet in front of them. The color of the portal swirled making before blues, purples, and pinks.

"I guess this is goodbye." The two pulled each other into a tight, warm embrace.

"I want you to have this." Carefully, Iduna unclipped the locket from her neck and placed it in her hand. "So you'll never forget us. Please come back every once and a while, just so I know you're alive." Elsa nodded firmly, silently promising to herself.

"I love you, Mommy." Elsa cried as she tiny baby-steps backwards, closer and closer to the portal.

"I love you too, Elsa." Tears trekked down her face as she watched her daughter draw closer, almost taking her first step in.

"Elsa!" A young voice called out in a distance, a voice that belonged to Anna.

"Anna, what are you doing here?" There was no reply, the young girl, who was also carrying what seemed to be a backpack, kept running on the icy terrain.

"Anna, slow down before you-" Except the queen's warning was cut short when Anna slipped, but somehow managed to stay upright. Unable to control her direction or movements, she collided head on with the small crowd of three and all of them fell into the portal.


End file.
